


I need a doctor, oh! It's not a simple symptom, no! So what do you prescribe? Is this a lie? Oh, I think I'm cured! No, I'm not sure... Oh, I think I'm sick again

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Memory Loss, References to Depression, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: Ouma has hanahaki and confessed to the wrong person.Edit, so apperantly, I put Ouma's birthday on July, I meant June. Just........ uh, pretend. Pretend. Yeah. July? What are you talking about? What? Huh?
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	I need a doctor, oh! It's not a simple symptom, no! So what do you prescribe? Is this a lie? Oh, I think I'm cured! No, I'm not sure... Oh, I think I'm sick again

**Author's Note:**

> Suprememe leader aw heccccccccccccç yeea

Everyone knew that Kokichi Ouma is a liar. Everyone knew who hated Ouma and who hated him even more. Everyone knew Kokichi Ouma was going to die, sooner or later. Everyone knew that it was coming soon, time creeping up a little slower than they remember. Everyone knows that Kokichi Ouma has hanahaki.

It was around July, near his birthday but not close enough. It wasn't anything special; wake up, get dressed, class, skip class, skip class, more class, eat a little, class, fool around, eat a little and stay up because there's a nightmare on his mind that he can't get used to. 

The next morning, he felt a little dizzy. The usual. He coughed, his throat feeling parched. Blood. A lot of blood, spilling like water and scattering and so, so, so pink. 

It was sickening, Ouma found, beautiful, he thought, as out came a leaflet of a small petal folded up, crushed in an abnormal way that bled ironically into his heart.

He confessed, a day after realization that the flowers he spit out were an Aster, long petals with vibrant purple-blue. Hanahaki, he assumed, as Saihara rants in such a quiet voice about a suspect with it. Ouma stares into his face and knows. But he doesn't want to know, so he leaves Saihara alone.

Rantaro Amami accepts. There was a sick feeling in his stomach when he did, like a led-up moment for dramatic impact. The dramatic impact ended up Ouma's throat dizzying up, a dreadful bash of Asters spilling out in front of the entire school, collapsing to the ground. The flowers are beautiful, as Amami brings ever so kindly to the infirmary. Beautiful, as he's brought to the hospital.

Beautiful, though he doesn't remember what. After it's removed, there's a peculiar empty echo in his head, hollow and navy, blue and yellow. Something about September, he figures. He doesn't know why, but he feels disgusted. Every time Amami speaks, the words seem so unclear, and whenever there's a mention of someone with sated yellow eyes, Ouma finds himself spitting out blood, a petal broken and twisted over, throat tightening and lungs feeling seen together and breaking over, tearing thread from needle and thoughts together.

There's a transfer student returning, apparently, Tojo is absent for a month due to something with the prime minister; Ouma doesn't remember him. Ouma has a hard time looking at him in the eye for some reason, like there's some thick wounded barrier stuck between them. Shuichi Saihara, with a hint of familiarity, is his name. Dull blue hair, dull yellow eyes, dull striped coat with dull pants. He's gorgeous. Beautiful. 

Ouma spits out flowers during class, flowers, sharp petals soft and a vibrant purple-blue. They're beautiful, laced with pink and saliva and torn apart. Everyone knows, though they don't say a thing. 

Ouma plays it off, languishing. Amami hesitates, Iruma cursing underneath her breath before calling Ouma a piece of shit in a joking manner, Kiibo trying to cup her mouth, a bead of sweat running down his forehead. Gokuharu wonders and Hoshi doesn't. Akamatsu looks away and Tsumugi stares plain out the window. Yonaga stops in her tracks and Shinguji starts walking out of the classroom. Harukawa scoffs and Momota swallows his words. Yumeno watches and Chabashira can't anymore. Saihara knows and knows and can't stop looking with dull yellow eyes and a tight line for a lip.

But it's an unspoken rule among them; don't tell Ouma, don't tell Ouma, don't tell the Ultimate Suprememe Leader. Because they can all see his walls breaking, slowly crumbling. Another flower; don't tell the teacher. Two more flowers; don't tell Tojo. Three more flowers; don't let Ouma know.

They all ignore it — They have to. Ouma thinks about Saihara until he's vomiting blood and flowers mixed with hate and love and unknowing. He doesn't remember Saihara. Saihara wants to die. Ouma knows he'll die. Amami tries and tries and tries to help Ouma, Akamatsu and Momota try to heal Saihara.

Ouma, one night, looks up coughing flowers. Asters, sharp, long petals turned soft with a vibrant purple-blue. Hanahaki, Ouma figures out, flowers turned pink and red and twisting love into death. Asters, he researches more, eyes flickering on and off too late at night in a quiet, dark room with the scent of blood and flowers in the air. 

Asters, sharp, long petals turned soft with a vibrant purple-blue and yellow center. They are the birth flower for September. They attract bugs and butterflies and bees and birds more than other flowers. Bloom late summer to fall. There are more than 180 species of Asters across Earth. They symbolize elegance, fragileness, patience, qualities of someone soft-hearted and not quite strong. 

Ouma has a dream, about someone with dull yellow-tinted eyes and navy hair and long eyelashes, stiff shoulders and a long-ish body taller than him, thin vertical grey striped over dark blue. He dreams about a kiss, slow and painful. Love, he decides, isn't decided by butterflies, but pain, because when he wakes up he can't breathe and his lungs hurt and there's a sharp icicle freezing deep inside. He's spitting out blood, warm and pink, mixed with horrid Asters. They're beautiful, though he knows he's just lying to himself, very and over and he can't remember who and everything is suddenly mixing together and— 

_Ouma_ _knows._

The class is quiet this morning. It never is. There's a flower on Ouma's desk, a bloody vine of Larkspur, beautifully bright purple with hanging tear-dropped petals hanging tight, but Ouma knows he can't touch it, since they're poisonous. They are the birth flower for July. And Ouma can't breathe.

Tojo is here, quietly watching. Ouma holds his neck, a rush of blood dripping out his mouth before he can stop it. Ouma knows. Saihara knows. Everyone goes silent. Tojo starts shouting, though Ouma feels a little too dizzy to understand what she's saying. Rushing over, Saihara breaks down. She's holding him when everyone else breaks act, worrying and talking and too, too loud that Ouma feels like his ears are going to combust. He doesn't want this attention, he just wants to die now. Peacefully, in quiet. There's flowers in the air, a scent of copper and iron mixed together.

Saihara says something, Tojo is shouting, Yumeno seems unsure, Harukawa is frustrated. Ouma knows. He remembers. The first day of school, meeting him. Him, approaching Ouma in a slow manner, talking like a scared bunny. Ouma, stealing his hat away when he denied Akamatsu was going to die in her stalker accident. Watching as he trained with Harukawa and Momota in silence. Making lies and lies and lies in lies to him while he studied and solved. Smiling at him as he tried to figure out where Ouma was hiding. Ouma wrapping a bandage around his ring finger when Ouma bit it.

Saihara and Ouma's eyes meet, knowing, remembering, and something in between. Ouma smiles, saying in a small voice when the room goes dead silent. "I'll see you later." Though everyone knows Ouma was a liar. Everyone knows he has hanahaki. Only everyone in the 79th class knows he has hanahaki again.

Though, they can never truly tell his truth from lies, because nobody believes the boy who cried wolf, nobody believes a liar, nobody trusts a liar. 

Saihara smiles back, though it's hard to keep a smile on his face as his emotions break down into a puddle. "I know."

_#I.don't.like.the.taste.but.I'm.obsessed.with.waffles._

Ouma's breath gets foggy in the window when he breathes, slow and careful. There's a tickle in his lungs whenever he breathes, like they've been sewn and broken together too many times. He wonders, sometimes, what to think when his chest feels heavy and his breath is slow.

"Hey! Asshat, stop looking out the window!" Someone, presumably Iruma shouts.

Ouma breathes slow, before taking a glance at Iruma. They're in a cafe, small but nice. The heating is warm, and the air outside feels frigid. Ouma feels like he's choking in a place like this. "What. Want me to look at those cowtits at yours? Sorry, but your whore-style tryhard bimbo-look looks like you ate an egg raw and went without washing for a month." Iruma grumbles at that, Gokuharu tilting his head, as the others approach the table. 

Amami gives them a warm smile, carrying a bundle of drinks in both his hands. Even after they broke up after a certain day, they were still friends, nothing changed. Apparently the only reason he started to date Ouma was because he knew Ouma had hanahaki with the way there was a flower stuck in his foot, mixed with blood. The reason he got surgery was because the person he confessed to didn't have him stop coughing flowers, and Amami was just fine to have Ouma forget him for his well-being.

Strange, Ouma wants to admit, but he doesn't. He likes it the way it is now. Kiibo, only carrying two drinks. He slides one silently to Iruma, and sits down next to her. Iruma grumbles some more before saying, "Hey Kiibae —"

"Please stop making puns out of my name." Kiibo begs, and as usual, she doesn't listen.

"I don't look like I ate an egg raw and didn't shower for a month, right?" Iruma asks with her chest pushing into his arm. His face turns wine red and looks away, and Ouma can't help but laugh a little, coughing afterwards.

Amami slides next to him, patting his back, "Hey, you okay?" Ouma frowns before nodding.

"It feels like I swallowed poison." Ouma says, before turning to look up Amami with a smile, "But that's a lie! And ew, stop touching me. That's reserved for my beloved!"

There's a flash of something in Amami's eyes before he off-handedly laughs, putting both his hands up in the air. "Talking about them, they should be here soon… Too bad not everyone could come." Amami sighs as he leans to stare at the couple across them, Gokuhara awkwardly being shoved next to Iruma. Ouma frowns.

"Too bad friends can't come… Gonta should make gift to help!" There's a type of determination from him that always catches everyone a little off-guard.

"It's fine, Gonta, they'll be fine." Kiibo tries to reassure them with a smile, sweating as Iruma rests her head on his shoulder, "Er, Miu, if you may please..?" He gestures to his shoulder.

"No."

"I didn't even finish my sentence..!" Kiibo cries out, though Ouma couldn't be less concerned. He's too busy staring at a navy-beachside the restaurant, yellow eyes flickering around and taking off that thick as hell coat of his. 

Ouma waves, shouting loud, "Hey~! My beloved, we found the stripper you cheated on me with, come here!" Saihara's stance goes still, face becoming of fear. He stands for a moment, before rushing over with a shocked face.

"C-Cheating!? I would never..!" His voice is worried as always, and Ouma snickers at him, leaning on the table. Saihara's eyes shift to Ouma's mouth, frowning. " _ Oh.  _ You're lying." Amami gives a pleasant smile before moving out of his seat so Saihara can sit. Almost reluctantly, Saihara does. "I'm really not in the mood for your… tendencies right now, Kokichi. Sorry." Larkspur. Ouma tastes something rather sickly when he plants a small kiss on Saihara's mouth. 

"In the mood? Is there ever a moment when you are?" Iruma asks, mouth still on her drink as she glances around. "Hey, where is she?" 

Ouma takes a quick look her way, "Is there ever a moment when your panties aren't wet?— Oh! Kirumi! Mom! Mom! Mom, we're over here!" Tojo does a small nod from far away before walking ever-so-politely towards them, hands folded together. 

She sighs when she arrives at the table, small and courteous. "I told you not to call me  _ mom _ . I find it rather disrespectful as I have no will to bear children yet, nor am I old enough." Ouma rolls his eyes, slowly, wrapping a hand around Saihara's back.

"Yeah, yeah, as the saying goes, apple apple bapple, anyways, let's talk politics!" Ouma shouts when Saihara helps, feeling a hand slide down. And the table once again, erupts into chaos. It's a little funny how things ended up being. But it's fine. It's fine because Ouma stopped coughing pink and flowers, and Saihara's lungs are healing.

It's fine because everyone knows Ouma is a liar. And with a liar comes a solver.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't write this in a very stable place. So lemme just roll over with you guys what happened.
> 
> So apperantly, I just figured out I'm gay. Not bi. Which, is a huge, huge, huge problem since my mom is Christian and my family is Christian except for my dad, who she doesn't really enforce anything to. Thats not the problem. The problem is that because my parents don't approve as gay people because of my mother's religion and because my dad acts generic dad-like. If i was bi then i could just ignore that part for the most part and force myself to be marroed to a guy and shit, but now im sure what I should do now. I can't tell them since I literally asked my mom the other day and she said gays should go to hell, and my dad kinda makes fun of the lgbt community since he has only seen the things they do on the news which to be honest, I have no idea why they're rioting rn please tell me. so sorry if there's any plot holes I didn't want to go over this ;-;
> 
> Oh yeah, also, the writing style isnt because of that. Im just testing new ones. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
